gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mine
Mine by Taylor Swift is featured in The Break-Up, the fourth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Santana. Santana looks sad as Brittany enters the choir room. They sit, and Santana says that things grew apart after her graduation and that the choir room was and still is the only place where she can stand out and express her feelings through song. After the performance, in tears, Santana unofficially breaks up with Brittany due to the distance between them, even though she admits that she will always love Brittany the most. Brittany, also in tears, tells her that it feels like a real break-up and that she loves her too. Lyrics Santana: You were in college working part-time waitin’ tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin’ Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts I say "Can you believe it? As we’re lying on the couch?" The moment I can see it Yes, yes, I can see it now Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Flash forward and we’re taking on the world together, And there’s a drawer of my things at your place You learn my secrets and you figure out why I’m guarded, You say we’ll never make my parents’ mistakes But we got bills to pay, We got nothing figured out, When it was hard to take, Yes, yes, this is what I thought about Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Oh, oh, oh And I remember that fight Two-thirty AM When everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the "Goodbye" ‘cause that’s all I’ve ever known Then you took me by surprise You said, "I’ll never leave you alone" You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time I fell in love with a careless man’s careful daughter She is the best thing that’s ever been mine" Whoa You made a rebel of a careless man’s careful daughter You are the best thing that’s ever been mine Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now And I can see it I can see it now Trivia *Originally, Naya Rivera was supposed to sing Bad Religion by Frank Ocean, but the song was changed for unknown reasons. *This is Santana's first solo in the fourth season. *Heather Morris actually cried during the scene. Errors *Throughout the performance, Brittany is seen wearing earrings, and then seen without wearing earrings. This changes many times. Gallery Mine1.gif Mine2.gif Mine3.gif Mine4.gif Mine5.gif Mine6.gif Mine7.gif 1000px-Mine brittana.jpeg Sadbrittmine.gif Mine Brittana.gif 1Mine Brittana.gif 2Mine Brittana.gif Mine-Santana.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.31.37.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.37.42.png.jpg tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o20_r2_250.gif Ca4f739a-36c2-42b9-838b-ae87824e1046.png Mine13.jpg Glee 404 performance mine tagged 640x360 1729603973.jpg mine brittana kiss.png mine santana .png tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mz1m63BTEq1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif brittana gaze.jpg mine 2.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four